This invention relates to an instrument that can be used to detect leaks in underground storage containers. Underground storage tanks are currently being used to store gasoline, oils, petroleum products, chemicals, and other toxic substances. It is preferred to store these substances underground in order to insulate the substances from the public and prevent accidental spills or leaks from the tank into the air or onto the ground.
As more and more of these underground containers are placed below the surface of the ground, there is an increasing concern over leaks from the tanks into the soil and groundwater. Since the tanks are buried underground, it is impossible to detect a leak in the tank by visual inspection. It is the object of this invention to provide an apparatus that can detect leaks from the tanks into the soil and groundwater and then sound an alarm to warn the owner of the tanks.